


A Red Velvet Winter

by for_others



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A short summary for a short story, Because anything longer takes me a fucking half year to write, Fluff, Just kuroken things, M/M, Microfic, This spawned from a stupid list of adorable scenarios I once made, Winter, cute stuff, scarves are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_others/pseuds/for_others
Summary: Winter is cold and Kuroo is warm.





	

 

Kenma looked up at the gray sky, sad that they still hadn’t seen a flake of snow. The roads were frozen and you couldn’t go out without gloves. If you didn’t want to freeze off your fingers, that is. Walking through the festively decorated streets, Kenma felt the comforting warmth of kuroo by his side, the furnace that he is. Kenma’s eyes traveled from the sky to Kuroo, only to notice that Kuroo had been staring at him with an adoring look in his eyes. Kenma quickly averted his gaze. The pure, unadulterated adoration was a little much, even for the lovesick Kuroo. Perhaps it was the festive atmosphere, Kenma wasn’t sure.  

 

_ Cold. _

 

Kenma shivered and  _ of course _ Kuroo noticed. Even with his thick winter coat and Kuroo pressed against him, Kenma felt the fiendish wind cutting through the many layers he was wearing. Kuroo pulled at his sleeve and dragged him to a storefront.  _ What now?  _ Kenma thought, walking along. 

They passed a rack of hats and Kenma saw a black one with cat ears,  _ Kuroo would  look adorable in that. But he’d probably somehow still manage to make it look hot at the same time. _

He was still deep in thought, imagining kuroo in all kinds of cat-themed accessories no doubt, when Kuroo wrapped a soft, maroon scarf around Kenma without warning. At first Kenma frowned up at Kuroo, but the bright smile he got back made it impossible not to smile back. Even if that smile was a much less blinding one. 

 

_ Ah,  _

  
_ warm. _

**Author's Note:**

> At long last I finally decided to post this after I found it floating around in my documents ^^;  
> This was written and finished on christmas day, and then promptly forgotten...  
> But it's here now, at least.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~  
> If you absolutely loved it or have some critisism, don't be afraid to leave a comment! It'll make my day~


End file.
